the sucubus
by Hay Lin 4435
Summary: twins arive at the mansion but one of them has something up there sleve and logan is curious (plz review of what you that would mean so much to me)
1. meet the twins

**Xaiver's p.o.v**

Rouge found two girls out side the mansion and one was frighten and the other was just sitting there i was trying to get one of them to talk so i cute off the silence

do you two have names little girls they didnt talk but in his mind one of them spoke clearly

**um were not little were 14 and twins**

he couldnt help but chuckle , **what are your names **, he said in her head

**im minnie thats my sister nikki **, she said in her thoughts

he looked up at rouge and said, were did you ever find such creatures , the frightend oned smiled and the other gave an aditude look , i found em out side the mansion and they were lost and cold , rouge said

well you think you can watch em while i give them there schedule for there classes

um wait we cant be in x man woman or what ever you know what i mean , minnie finaly talked

you have to learn to control your power minnie

but i do know how to control it , minnie said

minnie hush , nikki said

shut up nikki , she said

ok then you two are in the x man so ur now x woman

um can i be in the classes i need to learn how to control my power , nikki said

of corse my dear , he said

um we didnt get your name, nikki said

im professor xiaver and minnie welcome to x men


	2. the plan and her death

**Minnie's p.o.v**

Rouge was being nice to my sister nikki and me too but is was making me sick and nikki didnt know when to keep her mouth shut when we meet the last x man , and man was he gonna get on my nerves already , he had brown hair with a stupid lookin hair doo with realy long side burns

and this is logan but becarful he bites , rouge said while laughing a little

whatever rouge , logan said he walked away

who stays in that room , minnie said , rouge was shocked when she finaly said something

that's scott , i mean cyclops room he doesn't talk to use much , rouge said , i went to touch the door with two fingers i smiled then turned to rouge then turned back and smiled evily

**Nikki's p.o.v**

when rouge showed me and minnie to our room minie put her ear on the door and listened if rouge was gone , when she was she turned her tale caught my neck lifting me in air

listen nikki you need to learn when to shut up , she said in an angry low voice

i was being friendly , i said trying to get air

i dont care we stay quiet , ok listen i gotta plan , im gonna fake my death , she said

are you crazy , i said with wide eyes

no let me finish your gonna be me faking my death , and im gonna be you

um one problem are eyes are different colors everyone will know , i said

no they wont i got color eye contacts you'll fake my death tomorrow then ima bewitched that scott character breaking up the x men it will work , minnie said in an evil voice

no you always bewitched my friends or innocent people , i said

yes because its what we do we were raised ... no minnie you raised like that by mom i never wanted to be like that , nikki inturrupted minnie

she then grabbed me by her tail again pulling me to her sharp finger nails witch she grew

listen were doing it either you like it or not do you understand , she said with her nails against my face

i nodded

good now lets go , she said

**later that evening**

i found a piano i always loved playing but everone was watching tv , aaa what th heck im faking minnie's death tommorow i sat on the chair of the piano started playing then started singing ( she sing shine bright like a diamond)

**scott's p.o.v**

even though i was hurting of jeans death i watched tv with storm and logan to get things off my back but then i herd piano music then i herd singing

me , storm and logan went into the next room seeing nikki playing and singing

_**Fine light in the beautiful sea i chose to be happy you and i you and i were like diamonds in the sky your a shooting star i see a vision of ecstacy when you hold me im alive were like diamonds in the sky i knew that we become on right away oh right away at first sight i left the energy of sun rays i saw the life inside your eyes , so shine bright tonight you and i were beautiful like diamonds in the sky , shine bright like a diamond shine bright like diamond (end)**_( i wanted to make it short)

that was beautiful , storm said

oh my god you scared me , nikki said

im not surrprised , minnie said just walking in

nikki sat up and walked out with tears in her eyes

hey kid you have to be mean to your own sister , logan said

call me kid one more time see what happens , she threatend

logan lughed , ah kid , logan said the final time

i warned you now its your ass , she while walked away

do you kiss your mother with that mouth , he said while she stopped

what mother , she said with tears in her eyes then walked away

**logan's p.o.v**

do you kiss your mother with that mouth

what mother

nice going logan , storm said

what did i do

you mention her mother when she never grew up with one , she said running to minnie

**nikkis p.o.v**

**the next morning**

nikki get up its time

i put the color contacts and got on the roof as i didnt want to i had to , here put this in your pocket i found a reason to kill myself

i put the paper in my pocket and jumped and waited

**nikki's (minnie's) p.o.v**

hey storm , i said

hey nikki , she said

hey have you seen minnie , minnie said

mmmm i think shes in the garden , lets go get her , storm said

when we got to the garden we didnt find her but i knew where she was

lets split up , i said

ok , storm said

5 minutes later

ready sis , she nodded and played dead

**storms p.o.v**

i saw scott walking around

hey scott

hey what are you doing here

me and nikki are looking for

AAAAAHHHHHH , i herd nikki screaming

me and scott ran to the direction where she screamed

when we got there i saw nikki holding minnie like she was dead and she was crying

nooooooo minnie wake up , she cried

scott took nikki away from minnie and i checked for her pulse but nothing

shes dead

nooooooooo , she cried in scotts chest

i fond a note and it said** im gonna see my mother again **logan i,said to myself

**at the funiral**

nikki just sat there crying

can i have alone time plz

everyone left

**nikki (minnie) p.o.v**

i got nikki out of the coffin and tied her up and put her in the professprs closet

if you even think so the professor could her you ill kill you for real and i could here you think , i said

i left and everyone felt sorry for me my plan was working

everyone left


	3. bewitched and a fight

**nikki's (minnie) p.o.v**

when i was about to go to my room i stopped at scott's room i was gonna make his pain go away i knocked on the door

im not hungry logan go away and stop bugging , he said

your in pain i can feel it , i can help you , i said in a sweet sad tone

he opened the door to see that it was only me he almost shut the door till i stoped it with my hand and walked in

**scotts p.o.v**

i herd a knock on the door i thought it was logan trying to get me to eat

im not hungry logan go away and stop bugging

your in pain i can feel it , i can help you

is it true could she have understand his pain when he got to the door he saw nikki when he was about to close it she stopped the door with her hand and walked in he almost lost it when thinking about jean when he realized he wasnt kissing jean he was kissing nikki he pulled her away

nikki stop what are you doing , he said

makeing your pain stop , she said

well you cant make it stop that way im sorry but can you plz get out , he said

i thought it wouldnt have to come to this , she said

come to what , he asked

look at me scott , she said

he was looking deep into her eyes then she said something else

love charm , she said then these waves come out of her eyes going to scott's eyes suddently he was mezmerized

she left the room

**nikki's p.o.v**

crap what am i gonna do minnie is out there bewitching people and im tied up

then all of a sudden i herd talking

**logan : **you dont believe scott would do a thing like that

do what a thing like that

**xaiver: **shes a child logan and he took advantage of nikki

minnie shes gone to far now i had to do something fast

**scott:** you just dont understand were in love

omg now shes gone far ill kick the door if i have too

**storm:** scott she is no replacement for jean

**xaiver: **she is right scott pack your things you been here long enough

**storms p.o.v**

pack your things you been here long enough , professor said

_**THUD**_

what was that , logan said

its coming from the closet , i said

when logan opened the closet nikki was in there when we just saw her out side

nikki i thought you were out side , she said while unting nikki

no no no its minnie

sweety minnie's dead

no shes not she was me when i jumped off the roof

when we got her to tell us everything we finaly got

thats wat happened she bewitched scott so its not his fault its hers

oh how so touching sis , minnie said while walking in

**nikki's p.o.v**

your a trader in the family name no wander mom never loved you , you had a soft spot

when logan got his claws out i stoped him

no logan stop , this is my fight stay out of it

your fight , she said , you dont know how she said making her wings tail and nails come out

holy shit , logan said

i did the same thing trying too not be scared


	4. the truth and real death

**minnie's p.o.v**

you dont know anything about fighting so you cant fight

plz minnie dont make me do this , nikki said in a innocent voice

do what this , i said by swinging my tail makeing her fly across the room hitting scott and nocking her out

i had enough of this , logan said scratching my face leaving three scratches on my face then stabbing my stomach

logan no , storm yelled

when i looked down to him stabing me and pretending i was dying i looked up and the scrates on my face healed by themselves then i smile taking his claws out of my stomach and kicking him to the wall

i told you its your ass now , i said

**nikkis p.o.v**

i woke up to minnie and logan fighting scott was holding me

hey its ok logans got her , scott said

no take her necklace off thats what heals us

scott took his glasses off shooting minnie but what she didnt know her chain of her necklace broke off

she turned and threw scott to logan,storm and the professor i got up and did something i regreated

any last words , minnie asked them

yes , logan said

go ahead spit it out , she said

she loves you , logan said

who loves me , she asked

i love you , i said stabing her with my nails from the back thats when she relized she didnt have her necklace she dropped to the floor then she closed her eyes

close your eyes and count to seven then you will be in heaven , i said crying

im so sorry you had to do this , storm said hugging me

no im sorry for not doing it along time ago

**THE END**


End file.
